User blog:Vaffisuco/Bakemono Dancefloor Tentative English Translation
Saw that this was in need of an English translation. By Hinata Electric Works. Japanese Lyrics can be found here. A bunch of allusions to Buddhist religion and the meanings of various flowers. I actually learned quite a bit about some Buddhist terms and even some new English terminology from trying to translate this lol. ヒラリヒラリ、舞い遊ぶ鳳仙花ほうせんか : Ever so lightly, the playfully falling garden balsam 今、マントラと呵責かしゃくに眩む太陽 : Now the sun dazzles it with mantra's and accusations/blame Here I am assuming that the omitted subjects/objects are :今、太陽が　ひらりひらりと舞い遊ぶ鳳仙花をマントラと呵責に眩む but I am not quite sure if 眩む in this context is a shortened version of 目が眩む or is more akin to 暗くなる ユラリユラリ、帰依きえ、乱舞の沈丁花じんちょうげ : Believers rambunciously dance, swaying to and fro Supposing this line would be read as: 帰依がゆらりゆらりと沈丁花のダンスを乱舞する 沈丁花（じんちょうげ）translates to Winter Daphne in English, and noted on the lyrics can mean either 'glory' 'eternity' or 'immortality' in flower language. I decide to omit most plant names since I can't find a good way of parsing it within English, and am unsure if I should go with the meaning of the plant in flower language, or just omit it all together. 貴女の「本当」すら、花曇りて密かに : Even your 'truth' ever so slightly fogs over Don't know why 花曇りて has some extra notes on it, and am unsure how to incorperate the 'spring' into the English. I assume this line can be parsed as: 貴方の「本当」さえ僅かに曇る いっそもうサヨナラさえ消えるなら : At any rate, even if our 'goodbye' dissappears 冷えた指に絡まる黄金の火種 : I'll entwine my cold fingers with live, golden coals 揺蕩たゆたう星に囁ささやく、凍えた声で、彼かの王は一人 : I whisper to the restless starts that 'His King is alone' with a frozen voice いっそもう阻遏そあつに耐え忍ぶなら : At any rate, if hindrances are to be endured 倦あぐむ惰性だせいを絶てよ王国の復活 : The Kingdom's comeback will be to end customs they've grown tired of Assuming this can be parsed as: 王国の復活は「倦む惰性を絶てよ」 揺蕩う星に微睡まどろむ、掠れた声で、巡るサンサーラ : I, dozing off alongside these restless stars, chant a spinning Samsara in a hoarse voice 勘繰り合うの　懊悩おうのうの脳 : Suspecting one another's true intention, my mind becomes troubled 英知の結晶　紅楼こうろうの龍ろう : The fruits of one's intellect is a lavishly built lacquered palace/material/monetary gain Unsure how to interpret this character 龍 since it can be read as dragon 竜(りゅう) 怜悧れいりな胎動　灯篭の蝋 : I'll gain momentum cleverly within the hanging lanterns (wax) Unsure of how to parse this. The lanterns 灯篭 (とうろう) were originally used to light up paths in Buddhist temples, and were considered as a type of offering to Buddha. 涙、枯れる、前に : Before my tears dry up ヒラリヒラリ、舞い遊ぶ鳳仙花 : Ever so lightly, the playfully falling garden balsam 今、境界と地底のパラレリズム : Is now a parallelism of topology and geology Parallelism is a grammatical structure where two or more words are ordered in such a way as to make them a single group. For example, instead of 'Mary likes books and dancing' a Parallelism would be 'Mary likes reading books and dancing' or 'Mary likes to read and to dance'. Since topology and geology are complete opposites, I'm considering just translating this section as 'Is now a unification of unlike factors' or something along those lines. ユラリユラリ、帰依、乱舞の沈丁花 : Believer's rambunciously dance, swaying to and fro 曼荼羅華まんだらけと誓いのダンスフロア : On the dance floor of oaths and angel trumpets Mandarake is a super poisonous type of flower that either goes by the name of angel trumpets or devil's trumpets. 耄碌もうろく、どうやらやっと気がついた : Growing senile/within my senility, somehow I've finally realized 待ち侘びた臙脂えんじの宝石 火に焚べる : That the crimson jewel, which has grown tired of waiting (for a time that won't come) burns within the fire 人狼が深部の浄土に祈り出す : Werewolves begin praying in the depths of the Pure Land Pure Land is the celestial abode of a Buddha or Bodhisvatta in Mahayana Buddhism. 暗中模索、空っぽ伏魔殿ふくまでん : Inside of an empty palace where demons lurk, I stumble around in the dark 勘繰り合うの　応答を問う : Suspecting one another's true intention, I ask for your answer 英知の結晶　功労の老 : The fruits of one's intellect is the hardships of old age/suffering of old age The 労 and老 may be a type of word play which means old age=hardship/strife 怜悧な胎動　双頭の龍 : Cleverly gaining momentum, two headed dragon Have no idea how to parse this one, and now I am not sure if the previous 龍 referred to a palace or a dragon, or if this one by itself refers to a dragon. 頸木くびき、別わかつ、前に : Before I part with my restraints ヒラリヒラリ、舞い遊ぶ鳳仙花 : Ever so lightly, the playfully falling garden balsam 今、カルダングリルと銀の太陽 : Is now the sun of silver and ciphers The Cardan Grille is a cipher that involves writing messages using a grid. ユラリユラリ、帰依、乱舞の沈丁花 : Believer's rambunciously dance, swaying to and fro シャンバラと地界のダンスフロア : On the earth-bound, Shambala dancefloor 勘繰り合うの　懊悩の脳 : Suspecting one another's true intention, my mind becomes troubled 英知の結晶　紅楼の龍 : The fruits of one's intellect is a lavishily built lacquered palace/material wealth 怜悧な胎動、灯篭の蝋 : I'll gain momentum cleverly within the hanging lanterns (wax) 生命いのち、刎はねる、前に : Before my existence/life is cut off ヒラリヒラリ、舞い遊ぶ鳳仙花 : Ever so lightly, the garden balsam falls playfully ユラリユラリ、帰依、乱舞の沈丁花 : Believer's rambunciously dance, swaying to and fro さぁ皆舞いな、空洞のダンスフロア : Now, everybody dance on this hollow dance floor! ヒラリヒラリ、舞い遊ぶ鳳仙花 : Ever so lightly, the garden balsam falls playfully ユラリユラリ、帰依、乱舞の沈丁花 : Believer's rambunciously dance, swaying to and fro 曼荼羅華と誓いのダンスフロア On the dance floor of oaths and angel trumpets Category:Blog posts